A new balance
by J91
Summary: Combeferre and Enjolras are both in relationships now. The question is, will this change things or not?


**A/N: Hi y'all. This is a treat i've written for Sarahbob for the Les Mis Trick or Treat so yeah, it's a Halloween fic. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I'm on tumblr, you can find me as jj91s there.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not owning anything. Les Mis isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Are you and Grantaire having plans for Halloween?" Combeferre asks on the morning of the 29th of October. He's making coffee in the kitchen of the apartment he shares with Enjolras.<p>

"No, I told him I already had plans. He didn't mind. Are you and Éponine planning something?" Enjolras frowns as he answers, the way he does when he thinks Combeferre is asking dumb questions. Though it could be his it's-too-early-for-my-brain-to-work frown too. Combeferre doesn't really know, he's not fully awake yet either.

"Of course not. I told her about the tradition and she's out trick or treating with Azelma and Gavroche anyway." Combeferre says, filling two mugs of coffee. One for Enjolras, one for himself.

"Good." Enjolras takes the mug he hands him.

"Yeah." And apparently that's all they both need to assure themselves of the fact that nothing has changed about their Halloween plans now that they are both dating. Combeferre leans back against the counter, pretty much inhaling his coffee while he waits for his toast to be ready.

It's after their second cup of coffee they both start to be a little more talkative.

"I actually think Grantaire is going with Éponine for the trick-or-treating. He said something about that the other day. Though Joly and Bossuet had also asked him to come with him to a party in town. Maybe he's doing both. I'm not sure anymore, though he'll tell me about his night tomorrow. Courfeyrac is coming over Friday right?" Enjolras is filling his thermos with coffee, packing his bag to go to work again while Combeferre is still seated at the table, newspaper open in front of him.

"Of course, you shouldn't even have to ask that question. He's the one who ads 'Halloween Night with Courf.' to your phone's agenda every year in January. It's really not a question whether he comes or not." He turns a page of his newspaper.

"Éponine didn't say anything about Grantaire joining them by the way. But knowing them it's probably true. Who would've thought, a year ago that we'd both be dating now huh. And both with people who are also each others best friend." It always makes Combeferre smile, the way he and Enjolras, childhood best friends, ended up dating another pair of childhood best friends. If he believed in it, he'd say it was coincidence, he doesn't though.

Sometimes he still needs to get used to the changes though and he notices Enjolras does too. Before it was always the two of them, or three of them if you included Courfeyrac, against the rest of the world. Now they both had things too they just shared with their girlfriend or boyfriend. It was so new still, Grantaire and Enjolras dating for a little over half a year, he and Éponine for a couple of months. Before it wouldn't have been a question whether or not they'd spend Halloween together. Now those things didn't go like an automatism anymore and that's not a bad thing. It was just new and they both had to get used to it.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready? 'Cause I am." Courfeyrac is excitedly jumping around the living room in a tiger onesie, which apparently is his Halloween costume.<p>

An hour ago, he'd come barreling in to their house, confiscated their living room and told Enjolras and Combeferre to "go do something while The Courfmaster does his work."

Enjolras had rolled his eyes and Combeferre had smiled at Courfeyracs antics, before leaving the room and let Courfeyrac do his thing. They never knew whether it was smart to do that, but most of the time they let him anyway. Just like today.

Combeferre looks around the living room. An hour ago it had been just their living room, nothing special, a little messy maybe. Now it was turned into some sort of Halloween extravaganza. There were carved pumpkins on the side tables, pieces of cloth that was supposed to be made of spiders webs (including fake spiders) spread over every available surface and the small table in front of the TV was filled with bowls of candy corn, popcorn, M&M's. There was even a big plate of cupcakes.

It really looked like Courfeyrac had worked hard in the past hour to both decorate their apartment and put enough food on the table for their entire group of friends, let alone the three of them.

On the TV the menu of Casper was already playing. It looked like it would be another traditional Halloween night, the way they'd done it for years and Combeferre didn't mind that at all.

* * *

><p>The first time they'd spend Halloween inside, watching Casper had been over 10 years ago. Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre were friends due to their mothers who played tennis together and lived in the same neighborhood.<p>

Courfeyrac broke his leg a couple of days ago and he still had a hard time walking with his crutches so going out trick-or-treating was out of the question. He wouldn't be able to join his friends and had been sad the entire day, sulking about all the fun he was going to miss, all the candy he wouldn't get to eat. When the evening came around though, the bell ringed and Enjolras and Combeferre had just stood there, bags of candy in their hand and ready to spend Halloween inside with Courfeyrac. That was how they ended up cuddled close on the couch at Courfeyracs house for a movie night. Courfeyrac insisting Casper the friendly ghost was the movie they had to watch, so they did

The year after, when Courfeyrac was capable again of running, jumping and moving his leg in any other way thinkable, they decided on having a sleepover after trick-or-treating and they'd ended up again back at Courfeyracs place watching Casper while eating the candy they'd gotten that evening.

Nowadays they didn't go out trick-or-treating anymore. But Halloween just wasn't the same without the three of them watching the Casper movie with a bunch of sweets to munch on.

* * *

><p>The day after Halloween Combeferre was sitting on the couch. Eponine's head was in his lap and he was threading his fingers to her long brown hair. She'd just told him all about her Halloween night, trick-or-treating with Grantaire and her siblings and he'd told her about his night with his friends. And while they didn't spend Halloween together they'd watch a scary movie tonight while eating yesterday's leftovers and Combeferre thought that was kind of perfect. Spending time with his friends without skipping out on time with his girlfriend. Really, he could get used to this.<p> 


End file.
